


Bio-hazard

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: In a universe where the Lucifaces peacefully coexist in one household, Lucilius and Lucio celebrate Valentine's Day.





	Bio-hazard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/gifts).



“Lucilius, these are…” 

There was no mistake. Sitting on their living room table, right before Lucio’s eyes was a plate containing intricate pieces of confection. Assorted chocolates, unceremoniously stacked in a pile as if they had been dumped straight out of their fancy gift boxes.

“Has senility caught up with you or are you just that stupid?” - Lucilius drawled his insult amidst a jaw-dislocating yawn. - “Chocolate.”

Chocolate for which he had pulled too many sleepless hours, Lucilius sensibly omitted.

“I know what they are.” - Lucio huffed, but the indignation left his face within a heartbeat. - “...You’re giving them to me, though?”

Lucilius grunted.

“Who else is in the room?”

“Lucilius…! That’s so thoughtful!” 

“Tsk. This is just so I wouldn’t have to look at your miserable mug moping over Lucifer being out for dinner with his date.” - Lucilis mumbled a resentful ‘that scruffy midget’ under his breath before continuing. - “And my latest project coinciding with the occasion happened to involve chocolate. Don’t run wild with assumptions.”

Lucio might not be extremely bright as Lucilius or Lucifer, according to former anyway, but he was strikingly sharp when it counted. 

“Hmm? So you wished to distract me while also, conveniently, in the midst of a baking project? Your motivations are jumbled, Lucilius. Which one was it really?”

“...Does it matter?”

“It does to me!”

Lucilius was frightfully close to just hurling the whole plate at Lucio, anything to knock that obnoxious sing-song tone out of his voice, really. 

Meanwhile, Lucio only pushed himself closer towards said peril by making his enjoyment of Lucilius’ discomfort a little too apparent. It wasn’t everyday that he was successful at teasing the cunning man, thus making such occasions wholly worthy of savouring. 

“...Just shut up and eat. One more quip from you and they go in the bin.” - Lucilius finally decided the threat of holding his own gift hostage was more effective than a plate of chocolate to the face. He was right.

“No! Please don’t! I’ll eat them now…” 

And Lucio would have popped a piece into his mouth right then, had his impulse to admire the intricate decorations not allowed Lucilius the few seconds necessary to block his mouth.

“Keep in mind that these are no common chocolate pieces.” - Lucilius made a point of giving Lucio the most unnerving sneer. - “A spark of inspiration compelled me to make a fun game out of boring confectionery. Some of those have particularly unpleasant fillings. Unpleasant enough that you will pray for luck’s grace to keep them from ever touching your tongue, I’d say.”

The table had turned. It was now Lucio’s turn to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“...May I-”

“No.”

“Okay…”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll even eat some myself if you survive the first bite.”

Lucilius wasn’t exactly known for his integrity, nor did he even promise anything. But Lucio never learned, and that vague encouragement was all he needed to partake in Lucilius’ supposed token of love. In his eagerness, the alarming word choice of ‘survive’ went completely lost on him.

A piece of chocolate entered Lucio’s mouth with steely conviction, its effect devastating as it was instantaneous.

\---

Had Lucilius known his little prank would only make Lucio this much more annoying to deal with, he would have given the scheme more thought. Think of an escape route for himself first, maybe.

Locked in place from behind by Lucio’s muscle-bound arms, there was little he could do other than put up with the flood of snot and tears pouring down his shoulder.

“More milk?” - Lucilius asked, stealthily pushing the rest of the chocolates into the trash bin beside the low table with a regretful click of his tongue. 

“Ugh… I can’t drink anymore…” - Lucio sobbed and wheezed into the side of his neck.

Lucilius found the noises he made so amusing that his body shook with sardonic chortles. 

“D-don’t laugh! That was mean…” - Lucio’s tongue was still a numb slab of flesh, but he managed to force words. - “I thought... it would just be some exceptionally strange flavour combos, not distilled _pain_!”

“Not my fault that you can’t handle a little spice.”

“That wasn’t a little!”

Lucilius was trembling from laughter again, prompting Lucio’s swollen lips to curl in a pout. 

Despite the disgusting mess that had been made of his shoulder, after a while, this full-body embrace from Lucio didn’t seem so bad anymore, Lucilius thought as he reclined further into its solid warmth. Just before he completely dozed off, though, it was probably apt to leave Lucio a few parting words.

“Hmm, for your information, that wasn’t supposed to be…” - A yawn. - “...one of the disastrous ones. The so-called ‘normal’ chocolates were all spiced to that degree.”

“What…?” - The anxious quiver in Lucio’s voice almost made Lucilius resume laughing. - “What were the ‘disaster’ ones like, then!?”

“I wasn’t joking when I said you might not survive. They’re literal bio-hazards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was a lack of soft, angst-free works for this couple. Happy Valentine's Day and thanks for reading \o/


End file.
